


Naked Cuddling

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Sam Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam likes to think that he is corrupting an officer of the law when he cuddles Daddy naked in his fake FBI suit.





	Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188749244561/naked-cuddling-sam-likes-to-cuddle-daddy-it-does]

Sam likes to cuddle Daddy. It does not matter if Daddy is still fully-clothed. Actually, Sam insists that Daddy wears his fake FBI suit. It makes him feel naughtier–seducing an upright officer of the law with his boyish lure. _Jailbait_. That is what he hears under Daddy’s breath. Daddy’s scruff on his chin chafes his soft face. But he pushes his body against Daddy all the more. Sam feels Daddy’s response under his thigh; he reaches for the hardness inside those gray pants. He lets his soft palms rest on Daddy’s length. After all, it is just cuddling tonight.


End file.
